You Were Gone
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: The Love of her life was gone, and Regina just wanted to be alone on Valentines day and she thought she would be until someone shows up and Regina thinks she is losing her mind.


**Hey Everyone, this is just a little one-shot I thought of since it is Valentines Day.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and I do not own any of these characters. **

**Also Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

Regina Mills had just dropped her son off with Granny, who had agreed to take the teenage boy for the night. It wasn't because the mayor was going out, it wasn't because she had a romantic dinner waiting for her at home, in fact it was Valentine's Day and Regina wanted to be just left alone. Even though that wasn't exactly true, the truth was she didn't want to be alone, but the one person she wanted was gone, and that one person was Ms. Swan, Emma Swan.

Before she had dropped Henry off she at least had dinner with him, and even he knew his mom wasn't alright. "Mom do I really have to go?" Henry asked his mother as he came down the stairs with his overnight bag in hand.

"Yes dear." Regina told him as she grabbed her keys.

"But you are not okay; I don't want to leave you alone for the night." Henry told her as he walked up to her and saw the pain in her eyes when he looked up at her.

"I will be fine dear, now let's go." Regina told him as she handed him his coat.

Henry knew there was no point with arguing with his mother because no matter how hard he tried and begged with her to stay home, he knew he wouldn't win. The drive to Granny's was a quiet one, Regina didn't even bother to turn on the radio. "Thanks again for taking him." Regina told Granny and then turned to hug Henry goodbye. "You be a good boy" Regina told him as she hugged her son tightly.

Just as Regina was about to leave Granny whispered to Henry to go upstairs, and then grabbed Regina by the arm. "Will you be okay?" Granny asked and Regina nodded her head slightly. But just like Henry, Granny saw the pain in Regina's eyes as well. "I know it's none of my business, but have you even heard from Emma?" Granny asked.

Regina shook her head before she told the older woman. "Thanks again for taking him." And just like that Regina walked out the door and back to her Mercedes and drove home.

It was true, it has been a year since Regina and even Henry had heard from Emma.

_Regina Mills was sitting at her desk in her office, trying to finish her mountains of paperwork to make sure she got home in time to start her Valentine's Day dinner for her and Emma before the sheriff got home. Regina had lost track of time and was just about to say screw it when her office phone rang. _

"_Hello" Regina answered. _

"_Hey mom are you okay?" Henry asked in a worried voice._

"_Yes dear calm down I am fine, why wouldn't I be?" Regina asked her son confused. _

"_I've been calling your cell phone and you haven't answered." Henry told her and Regina dug her cell out of her purse and saw she had five missed calls and texts. _

"_Oh dear I'm sorry, my phone is on vibrate and I've been working on paperwork to make sure I get home in time to start dinner. But I assure you I am perfectly fine." Regina assured her son. But she got no answer from him. "Henry?" Regina asked and once again nothing. "Henry?" Regina asked once more this time with a darker tone. _

"_Umm mom where's Emma?" Henry asked softly. _

"_Don't be silly dear you know she's at work." Regina told him as she scrunched her eye brows together confused as to why her son would ask such a question. _

"_But mom her badge is here, along with her gun. Doesn't she need those for work?" Henry asked and Regina felt her heart drop, she knew Emma had both of those items when she had left the house this morning. _

"_You are right Henry, I will be right home. Maybe she ran to the store." Regina told him and then hung up the phone. _

_Regina rushed out of her office and to her car, and quickly sped home. When she pulled in the driveway she rushed out of her car, and ran quickly inside. "Henry?" She called out and then she saw Henry sitting on the bottom of the stairs crying. "Henry.." Regina began but quickly stopped when Henry held an envelope in the air. "What's that dear?" Regina asked as she walked over to him and sat down as she took the envelope from her son's hands._

"_It's from Emma." Henry told her in a whisper. _

"_Where was it?" Regina asked as she opened it._

"_Next to her badge" Henry told her and then ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door just as Regina began to read the letter. _

_**Dear Regina & Henry, **_

_**I am so sorry to do this to you both, but I need to leave. I am sorry I decided to do it this way, but I knew if I did it face to face, you both would try to make me stay. I need to do this, please don't worry about me, I will be fine. **_

_**Henry, **_

_**I know this will be hard to accept, but you a strong wonderful boy and I know you will get through this. You listen to your mom, and know that this isn't your fault. I love you very much and I always will. I promise one day I will see you again, but right now I just can't stay. **_

_**Regina, **_

_**Please don't think this is your fault either, I need space Regina, I need to figure things out, but I know one thing is true. I love you with all my heart, we have been through good times and bad but no matter what, one thing always stayed the same my love for you. Regina I know you will take good care of our son, better than I ever could, you were right. **_

_**I love you both, and you both take care of each other. **_

_**I will see you again**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Emma. **_

_Regina sat on the stairs crying, as she finished reading the letter. How could Emma do this to her, do this to Henry? Regina thought to herself as she went upstairs and into her son's bedroom where they held each other tightly as they cried. _

_No matter how many times she tried to get it out of anyone in the town, no one knew where Emma had gone to. She tried to find her on the internet but it was like she had disappeared forever. Regina and Henry both tried to get it out of the Charmings, but they were just as heartbroken as they were, and for once Regina trusted Snow that neither of them knew where Emma was. _

Now here she was is, one year later and still no one has heard from Emma.

After Regina pulled into her driveway, she walked into her house, and locked the doors behind her. Normally Regina would go for her apple cider but tonight was different, tonight she just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up ever again, but she knew she couldn't do that to Henry. So instead she decided on grabbing the bottle of vodka that she kept in the cabinet and walked upstairs to her bedroom, the one she had once shared with Emma.

Once she entered the bedroom she stripped off her clothes so she was down to her bra and panties, and then she walked over to her dresser and opened one of the draws and found the letter Emma had given her one year ago. With the letter and bottle of vodka in her hand, she walked over to her bed and got in.

Leaning up against the headboard she grabbed the picture of her and Emma that she kept besides her bed and then read the letter and downed the bottle of Vodka crying.

The car pulled up to the white mayor mansion, which looked more like a home fit for a queen, and not just any queen but Queen Regina Mills. The driver saw all the lights were off in the home, and quickly they hoped that the Mayor wasn't on a date, but if she was who could blame her. She did deserve a happy ending after all, even if not everyone thought so.

Regina awoke with the sounding of someone banging on her door, her vision was fuzzy, and it was completely dark in her room. She had no idea how long she was sleeping, and as she rolled over to check the time, she hit the empty vodka bottle and sent it crashing to the floor. "Fuck" Regina mumbled and saw it was just after 9PM and she rolled back over and pulled her pillow over her head, hoping that whoever was at her door would go away.

But the banging only increased "What I wouldn't do for another sleeping curse right now" Regina mumbled as she got up from her bed and turned on the light as she pulled on her silk robe.

As she walked out into the hallway and her lights burned as she flipped on the lights. The banging at the door though didn't stop and Regina was getting very aggravated very fast. She made her way down the stairs, and didn't even bother to check who was on the side before she unlocked the door and swung it open and her mouth dropped.

Regina knew it was her intoxicated state mind that was playing tricks on her, and that the love of her life wasn't really standing there on her porch. Regina rubbed her eyes, but when her eyes still betrayed her and she saw the person standing there she whispered "This is a dream, please let me wake up."

"This isn't a dream Regina." The person told her softly.

"Yes it is you left your not really here." Regina said as tears filled her eyes.

"I am here Regina."

"No your not" Regina shouted and began to shut the door, they stopped her with their hand and then grabbed Regina by the shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss.

"See I am really here." They whispered against Regina's lips when the kiss needed.

"Emma" Regina whispered as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and held her tightly as she felt tears filled her eyes.

"You left, why did you leave me, why did you leave Henry?" Regina shouted as she pulled back and hit Emma in the chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was being stupid" Emma told her quietly.

"Yeah well you have done a lot of stupid things but nothing like that." Regina shouted as she kept hitting her and Emma grabbed her by the wrists.

"Regina stop, I won't say I don't deserve those hits but stop." Emma told her forcefully as Regina struggled against her.

"No you hurt me, and now you come back like nothing happened." Regina shouted as she tried to break free of Emma's hold.

Emma kicked the door shut behind her and walked Regina back and pushed her against the wall and pinned her wrists to the wall beside her head. "I know I hurt you, I'm sorry Regina. I missed you every single day, I missed Henry too. I am not acting like nothing happened, I love you Regina." Emma told her looking deep into the former queen's eyes.

"I love you too Emma, I never stopped" Regina told her quietly.

"Will you forgive me?" Emma asked

"Only if you tell me why you left" Regina told her.

Emma nodded "I will."

Regina nodded and Emma began to tell her everything but Regina moved her head and caught Emma's mouth with a kiss. "Not now, right now I want you." Regina whispered against her lips as she pulled back from the kiss.

Emma nodded and let go of Regina's wrists and wrapped her hands in her dark locks and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her even closer as she moaned into the kiss. Emma traced Regina's lips with her tongue begging for entrance and she didn't have to wait long, and before she knew it both were fighting for dominance.

Emma broke the kiss and began to kiss Regina's jaw line, and then neck "Where's Henry?" Emma asked between kisses.

"At Granny's" Regina half moaned out as Emma bit down on her neck.

Emma pulled back and looked Regina in the eyes before she kissed her again and then lifted her up in her arms. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist as she wrapped her hands in her hair and kissed her deeply.

Emma walked backwards still with Regina in her arms and began to carry her up the stairs, which was tricky with Regina kissing her the way she was and Regina must have picked up on that, because she broke the kiss and began to nibble on Emma's ear.

Finally they both made it to the bedroom, and Emma closed the door behind them as she made her way to the king sized bed and laid her queen on top of it when something crushed under her shoe. "Regina why is there broken glass on the floor?" Emma asked as she looked down on the floor.

"Broken vodka bottle" Regina told her before she quickly grabbed Emma by her belt loops and pulled her on top of her.

"Why is it broken?" Emma asked.

"Because I hit it and knocked it to the floor" Regina told her before she started kissing her neck.

"Regina did you drink that whole bottle tonight?" Emma asked concerned as she pulled back and looked Regina in the eyes.

Regina nodded her head slowly as tears filled her eyes "You were gone." Regina whispered and Emma's eyes filled with tears of her own.

"God I really hurt you, I am so sorry Regina, I will never hurt you ever again, and I promise I will make it up to you for the rest of my life." Emma told her.

"Good then you better start now." Regina growled before she pulled Emma in for another kiss.

As their kiss deepened, Emma snaked a hand between them, and found the tie to Regina's silk robe and began to pull it to untie it. Once she felt the soft skin of Regina's she moaned into the kiss as she ran her finger tips over every inch of skin she could find, and Regina broke the kiss and threw her head back with a moan.

Emma took this opportunity to attack Regina's neck. Between the slight nibbling and sucking, Regina was happy Henry wasn't home, because she wouldn't be able to control the volume of her moans even if she tried. Emma kissed her way up to Regina's ear and began to suck on it before she whispered. "I missed the touch of your skin."

Regina moaned and pushed Emma back and gave her a sexy grin before she flicked her wrist and purple magic filled the room, and in an instant Emma was down to just her bra and panties. Emma gave her a sexy smile "God you will never know how hot that is." Emma told her.

"And you were wearing too much clothing." Regina winked and pushed Emma back so she was flat on her back and Regina straddled her hips before she kissed her passionately.

Emma ran her hands under Regina's robe, and pushed it off her before she gained control and literally ripped Regina's bra off. "That was my favorite bra Ms. Swan." Regina told her with a hint of jokingly anger in her voice.

"I'll buy you a new one." Emma told her quickly before she pushed Regina back on the bed and attacked her breast and began sucking her nipple.

"Emma" Regina hissed as she ran her nails down Emma's back.

As Emma was sucking on Regina's breast she bought one of her hands up to knead Regina's other breast. But just as she began she stopped and Regina let out a groan and Emma smirked against her skin, as she began to kiss her way slowly down her body stopping at Regina's hip bones. Emma looked up at Regina while kissing her skin, to see Regina staring down at her with lust filled eyes, and Emma didn't waste another minute. Emma quickly kissed her way to the top of Regina's lace red panties and began to pull them off her using her teeth.

"Fuck Emma." Regina moaned as she watched the sexy action, feeling herself get even wetter than she already was.

Once the panties were off, Emma threw them someplace behind her and slowly kissed up Regina's leg and then back down the other ignoring the one place Regina wanted her most. Regina wasn't one to beg, but it had been a year since she had felt the touch of Emma Swan and she missed and needed her. "Emma." Regina moaned.

Emma stopped her kissing and looked up at Regina with a smug look and asked "Is there something you wanted your majesty?"

"You know what I want" Regina told her.

"I'm afraid I don't, I think you need to tell me." Emma told her with a wink

"Emma Please" Regina begged.

"Please what Regina?" Emma teased "I want to hear you say it." Emma told her as she kissed back to Regina's hips.

Regina had enough of Emma's teasing and grabbed her head in her hands, and made Emma look up at her before she growled out "Fuck me Emma."

"Why didn't you just say so" Emma smirked before she kissed down to Regina's opening and attacked her with her lips.

"Emma" Regina moaned out as she wrapped her fingers in Emma's blonde hair.

Emma thrusted her tongue inside of Regina as deep as she could go, and she felt Regina begin to pull even rougher on her hair but that didn't stop her. Emma grabbed Regina's thighs and placed them over her shoulder.

"Oh Emma" Regina moaned out as Emma kept switching from thrusting her tongue deep inside her to sucking and licking her clit.

Emma moaned against Regina which sent vibrations through Regina, and that was enough to send Regina over the edge. "Fuck Emma don't stop." Regina moaned as she pulled even harder on Emma's hair. Emma had no intent on stopping and she bought Regina to another orgasm.

Emma removed Regina's shoulders from her shoulders and began to kiss her way back up her body and kissed Regina who was still coming down from her high. Regina moaned against the kiss once she tasted herself along with Emma, and just then did Emma take the opportunity to thrust three fingers into Regina.

"Oh fuck" Regina moaned loudly as she broke the kiss, and threw her head back and Emma began kissing her neck again.

Regina didn't want to be the only one getting pleasure so she flicked her wrist again, and the purple magic appeared once more, and Emma's bra and panties were gone in an instant and Regina snaked her hand between them and thrusted three fingers into the love of her life as well.

"Oh Regina" Emma moaned into her ear, and Regina wrapped her free arm around her and pulled her closer while she placed one leg upon her shoulder and the other around her waist.

Regina and Emma were moving in sync and once again for a second time that night Regina was happy that Henry wasn't home, from the loudness of their moans and the headboard now hitting the wall with every thrust, there was not a shot in hell that Henry wouldn't be able to hear them if he was in his room.

Emma could feel herself was on the edge and thrusted even harder and faster into Regina, wanting to go over the edge with her. Regina could sense this and she moaned into Emma's ear "Let go dear, I am right behind you."

Both women picked up their pace and quickly they both fell over the edge together moaning each other's names.

"God I miss you I am so sorry" Emma whispered into her ear before she placed a light kiss behind it.

"I missed you too, I am so glad you are back and I know Henry will be too." Regina told her and she pulled Emma back and bought her in for an earth shattering kiss holding her tightly never wanting to let her go.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
